The wide utilization of cellular and wireless devices drives the rapid development of radio frequency (RF) technologies. The substrates on which RF devices are fabricated play an important role in achieving high level performance in the RF technologies. Fabrications of the RF devices on conventional silicon substrates may benefit from low cost of silicon materials, a large scale capacity of wafer production, well-established semiconductor design tools, and well-established semiconductor manufacturing techniques.
Despite the benefits of using conventional silicon substrates for the RF device fabrications, it is well known in the industry that the conventional silicon substrates may have two undesirable properties for the RF devices: harmonic distortion and low resistivity values. The harmonic distortion is a critical impediment to achieve high level linearity in the RF devices built over silicon substrates. In addition, the low resistivity encountered in the silicon substrates may degrade quality factors (Q) at high frequencies of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) or other passive components.
In addition, high speed and high performance transistors are more densely integrated in RF devices. Consequently, the amount of heat generated by the RF devices will increase significantly due to the large number of transistors integrated in the RF devices, the large amount of power passing through the transistors, and the high operation speed of the transistors. Accordingly, it is desirable to package the RF devices in a configuration for better heat dissipation.
To accommodate the increased heat generation of the RF devices and to reduce deleterious harmonic distortion of the RF devices, it is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide an improved packaging process for enhanced thermal and electrical performance. Further, there is also a need to enhance the performance of the RF devices without increasing the package size.